


Closer

by signifying_nothing



Category: K-pop, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, eonnie's famous crossovers, functional interspecies erotica, questionable gendery fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sanghyuk mounts jeongguk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> "i want to fuck you like an animal" -nine inch nails, closer  
> set in the same universe as [we are ours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5836801) and [come out, come out.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7246636)

Jeongguk is in heat.

Jeongguk is in heat and it feels like he's burning all over. He'd run from Namjoon and Seokjin's house to escape Taehyung's nervous presence, still feeling the absent terror in his psyche that Taehyung might turn on him, no matter how unlikely it seemed. He left the older wolves a note, promising he'd be back when he feels better, before he takes off into the trees, bounding like he's hunting.

The little shed in the woods is something Sanghyuk put together. Somewhere for Jeongguk to go and let his heat wash over him without being nervous about how it would effect anyone else. It isn't much—a modest space with a bed and a floor and a wood stove. Luckily, it's warm already—Sanghyuk had probably been there earlier in the day to get it ready, able to smell when Jeongguk was getting too close to his heat for comfort. Jeongguk takes a moment to be thankful for his mate's forethought before he twists his way out of his clothes and climbs up onto the bed. Sanghyuk should be there soon—he wants to be ready for him.

So Jeongguk is writhing, twisting on the sheets when Sanghyuk arrives, yellow-eyed and hard in his jeans. He can smell Jeongguk over a mile away, so attuned to him it's almost psychic. He growls in appreciation at the sight Jeongguk makes—on his belly on the bed, rutting into the sheets and fisting the blankets in his hands, his hair sweaty with warmth.

“You look hot,” Sanghyuk says, grinning at the glare he receives. Jeongguk's eyes are dark and his brows are furrowed, his ass flexing with every jerk of his body. “Are you already wet for me, Jeonggukah?” He walks closer to the bed, watching Jeongguk's hungry eyes. Jeongguk is always completely unreasonable and uncontrollable in the throes of his heat—Sanghyuk has trouble keeping up with his ridiculous stamina, his sexual demands. But he's only ever like this in heat. Outside of these few days of desperate neediness he's almost a prude, has to be carefully coerced into making out, blowjobs and sex for simple pleasure, but it seems even Jeon Jeongguk can't resist the call of his body's need to breed.

“Yes,” he says, stretching out his back. Sanghyuk can see the shine of lubrication, wonders how much Jeongguk squirted inside himself to make sure their sex would be good and messy, just how they like it.

“You look amazing,” Sanghyuk says, stripping off his shirt. “Smell like sex.” He unbuckles his belt and lets his jeans fall to the floor. Jeongguk growls under his breath as Sanghyuk stands there and jerks himself almost casually. “It's mating season, you know. Real mating season.”

“So get over here and _fuck me,_ ” Jeongguk says, his fingernails sharp.

“I was thinking,” Sanghyuk says, walking towards the bed with slow, deliberate steps. “We should actually mate, Gukkie. Breed.” He climbs on top of Jeongguk, bites at his shoulder and grins at the snapping of teeth he gets in return. “Would you like that, Jeongguk? A bellyful of my pups? I know you're jealous of Yoongi,” he growls. “I can smell it when you talk to him.”

“Just fuck me already,” Jeongguk says, pulling harder at the blankets, trying to buck back into the press of Sanghyuk's dick to his ass. “Fuck, Sanghyuk--”

“Let me breed you,” Sanghyuk whispers, biting Jeongguk's ear. “Let me make you a mother and I'll fuck you so hard you won't walk for days.”

“Sanghyuk _._ ”

“Please, Jeongguk,” he says, sucking at the soft spot on Jeongguk's neck. Jeongguk knows how important it is to Sanghyuk to have pups, to have children. He'd been a single child, a lost child, abandoned and adopted and it's important to him to have children to love. They've been discussing it for a few months, outside of heat, and now all Jeongguk can think is that Sanghyuk wants something from him and he desperately wants to give it. “Please.”

“Fuck, yes, fine, just—just fuck me, god, _please._ ” Jeongguk groans as Sanghyuk reaches to guide his dick to that little pint slit, pressing in. Jeongguk is loose and relaxed, his body trembling and excited and Sanghyuk groans, feeling him open, listening to him whine at the back of his throat.

“You're so fucking _wet,_ ” Sanghyuk says, rocking his hips and gripping Jeongguk's thighs, digging his nails in hard. “Like a bitch, Jeongguk. Are you a bitch? Wet and open for me, fuck...” There's a sloppy sound every time Sanghyuk pulls out and pushes in—a little gush of lubricant comes with every stroke. His cock looks too big for Jeongguk to be comfortable but there he is, mewling like a cat. “Love what a slut you are.”

“Fuck you,” Jeongguk pants, reaching between his legs to jerk his cock, hard and fast. “Fuck me like you mean it, Han Sanghyuk— _aah—_ ”

Sanghyuk thrusts his hips hard and fast and Jeongguk falls right off the edge of his orgasm—the first of what will probably be many. He jerks his lover over onto his back and pushes back into him, settling on top of his body and pinning his hands down. “I'm going to fuck you so hard,” he whispers, licking at Jeongguk's neck and not moving his hips at all. “I'm going to pin you and fuck you just like you've always wanted, Jeongguk, like a fucking animal. You want that, don't you,” he asks, enjoying the way Jeongguk is squirming underneath his weight. “Just like Yoongi, huh. Want the wolf inside you.”

The images in Jeongguk's head are fast-moving and blurry. It's hard for Sanghyuk to catch them but he sees a few, a big sable-brown body on top of a small, pale one; a man looking at a mirror, on his knees, watching himself take a toy. Two wolves mating becoming a wolf and a human becoming two humans, Jeongguk on the back deck, holding his belly and Sanghyuk knows what Jeongguk wants, knows that yes, he wants to be bred yes, he wants to have pups with Sanghyuk and his brain starts to short-circuit.

“Tell me you want it, Jeon Jeongguk, tell me you want your alpha to mount you and fuck you and breed you, fill you up and bite you, own you.” Every word makes the sounds coming from Jeongguk's mouth intensify—he's wailing by the end, jerking his hips to rub his cock into Sanghyuk's stomach and the spits of his own cum, clawing bloody furrows into Sanghyuk's broader shoulders.

“Yes yes yes fuck yes Sanghyuk I want it I want—” Sanghyuk pulls out of Jeongguk fast enough to make him shout, yanking him over onto his hands and knees before pushing back inside, balls-deep and teeth to ear. To breed, one of them has to be at least half in form, and Sanghyuk snarls into Jeongguk's ear.

“Change,” he says, and Jeongguk snaps his teeth, reaches back to claw Sanghyuk's shoulder. Sanghyuk feels the animal in his gut claw it's way up into his brain and lets it rule him. They've done this before but not like this. Not like this, with the intent of breeding. Jeongguks neck and shoulder are still scarred and Sanghyuk will likely create more of those crooked, winding marks. “ _Change._ ”

It's easy for Jeongguk to allow it to happen— all of his instincts are screaming for him to get fucked, to breed and he feels his back start to crack, his arms and legs snapping, twisting. And on top of him he feels Sanghyuk getting bigger, heavier, the fur against his back hot and soft. Sanghyuk's teeth snap near his ear and Jeongguk jerks forward, almost screaming into the pillow when the rest of Sanghyuk's cock pushes into him, slick and hard and _huge._

_Oh god, oh god Sanghyuk wait, wait please, Sanghyuk it's too much, it's too much—_

Sanghyuk's pelvis settles against Jeongguk's ass and his legs shudder on either side of his lovers. His front legs are pressed against the back of Jeongguk's arms and his teeth are sharp and white, his giant paws all that are keeping Jeongguk's body from falling off the bed. Jeongguk shakes, jerking himself back and forth to get comfortable, feeling the heat of Sanghyuk's body, the strength of his legs keeping him in one place. He feels overpowered, owned, safe and coveted.

_Yes, oh, Sanghyuk, yes._

And Sanghyuk starts to thrust.

Jeongguk howls and tears at the bed, trying to tilt his pelvis so Sanghyuk's dick can glide in and out without too much trouble—his hips are rutting hard and fast and Jeongguk finds himself pressed to the headboard, claws digging in the wood while Sanghyuk fucks him, bites his shoulder. Sanghyuk rests his throat on Jeongguk's back and growls, the vibration making Jeongguk's entire body tremble, his thighs trying to part.

_Oh god Sanghyuk fuck fuck I can't I can't too much too big too fast_

But he's taking it, he's got Sanghyuk inside him like this and he can take it, his body is opening for Sanghyuk just like it should and if he could get more blood to his brain he would try to force himself to finish the change, but this—this feels disgusting and perfect. Jeongguk feels like he'll never get more full than he is at this moment but Sanghyuk growls louder, thrusting his hips, and his knot is starting to swell.

Sanghyuk tries to calm his rhythm but it's hard to fight the animal—when all he wants to do is fill Jeongguk up till he's bursting, till he's crying because he can't take anymore, until his belly is big and round. Jimin may be an alpha but Sanghyuk is an Alpha, and his instincts are less concerned with Jeongguk's immediate comfort than they are with making sure his young are conceived.

_Sanghyuk._

Jeongguk yelps and whines, buries his face in the pillow and shrieks when Sanghyuk shoves into him and doesn't pull out, his body too hot, too full. His mate's hips are kicking forward with alarming speed and Jeongguk barely has time to cry out before Sanghyuk is biting the back of his neck, his teeth buried in his skin. He's cumming and Jeongguk whimpers, then wails—he's spitting cum onto the bed and Sanghyuk's load, it's too much, it won't fit, his legs are aching from holding Sanghyuk's weight and his neck is bleeding onto the pillow, his own breath falling short of filling his lungs. He's falling back into his human body, claws replaced with fingernails, powerful legs and arms replaced with his flimsy-feeling human limbs.

_Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk..._

A hot, wet tongue licks at his wounds. Sanghyuk's knot is still at full size, and Jeongguk presses himself down to the pillow, whimpering in submission.

_Jeongguk, my Jeongguk, my mate, mine._

Sanghyuk's never been as good at mental communication as Jeongguk is, but he hopes that the general feelings of contented ownership and love are going through. He tries to let Jeongguk down onto the bed on his belly, licking at the blood on his neck and growls when Jeongguk squeezes around him, trying to keep his hips up. It occurs to Sanghyuk that Jeongguk's belly is swollen, and it might hurt to rest on it.

When Sanghyuk's knot finally starts to go down, he starts to shift back, licking at Jeongguk's bites and chuffing apologetic sounds against his skin. He fights to get onto his side, hips jerking a bit. “I'm sorry,” he whispers, nuzzling, praying for mercy, praying that Jeongguk wouldn't—wouldn't hate him, he hadn't meant for that to happen, hadn't meant to completely wolf out on him like that, he'd just smelled so good and that picture had been so overpowering. “I'm so sorry, Jeongguk, are you alright?”

“God,” Jeongguk whimpers, trembling violently. His belly is aching, just enough for it to be uncomfortable; his skin is too hot. He feels feverish. “Fuck what—what were you—fuck—” he groans and grabs at the blanket, listening to the crackling from the stove and Sanghyuk's nervous breathing. “Were you trying to kill me,” he asks, elbowing Sanghyuk hard in the ribs and rather enjoying the yelp he gets in response.

“I'm sorry!” Sanghyuk says, whines, really.

“I am _never_ letting you do that again, Han Sanghyuk, so you better fucking hope we did this right the first time.” Jeongguk grabs one of Sanghyuk's hands and pulls it over his body to press it to his chest, kissing his knuckles and pouting. “...And I'm fine. I'm fine, I promise.”

Sanghyuk whimpers like a kicked puppy and spends nearly an hour licking Jeongguk's slowly bleeding bites before he gets up to run a bath, nuzzling at his lover, his mate, before doing so. Jeongguk watches him from across the room, a somewhat fond smile on his face. He could never stay mad at Sanghyuk for long. Not even when he accidentally performed... Something dangerously close to bestiality.

“Hey, we just had—what's it— _interspecies erotica._ ”

“It's not interspecies, you dumbass, we're both wolves.”

“Functional interspecies erotica, then,” Jeongguk laughs, letting Sanghyuk lift him up from the bed and carry him to the small bathroom. “Gross. I'm telling.”

“You want to tell? Be my guest,” Sanghyuk lays Jeongguk in the tub and climbs in behind him, pulling him to rest against his chest. “But that means you'll have to admit you let me fuck you while I was all the way wolfed out. And you loved it.”

“So?” Jeongguk asks, wiggling his hips, sighing happily when Sanghyuk's cock is settled between his cheeks. “If you ask me real nice, I'll let you do it again.”

“Like this?” Sanghyuk asks, reaching to squeeze Jeongguk's inner thighs. “In your pretty little human body? That's even more fucked up. I'll break you.”

“Nah,” Jeongguk laughs, tipping his head back and sighing. “Besides, I want to be sure.”

“Sure of what?”

Sanghyuk falls silent when Jeongguk puts a hand on his belly, rubbing the pale skin and humming to himself. He chuckles and nods, licking at Jeongguk's ear and pulling him down to rest more completely against his hips.

“Anything for you, baby.”

“Anything?” Jeongguk asks, the bridge of his nose on Sanghyuk's neck.

“Always.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's been nice knowing you all, see you in hell


End file.
